


Tick Tock

by chai_pandemic17



Series: Be My Halo [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Brother-Sister Relationships, Dorks in Love, Dreams and Nightmares, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Glasses, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Nightmares, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, POV Kageyama Tobio, Sleepovers, Thanks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Whump, and everybody's freaking out, basically kageyama needs glasses, i changed Kageyama's mom to Kageyama's sister, miwa - Freeform, rated for language, so go back and read the other parts, who is canon, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_pandemic17/pseuds/chai_pandemic17
Summary: Tick. Tock."Kageyama!" Shouyou's voice sounds thick and broken. "'You have to help me!"I turn. He's standing in the hallway, unmoving. He stares over my shoulder. His mouth doesn't move when he speaks, as if there was a speaker in his chest instead of a voice box.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Be My Halo [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907899
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	Tick Tock

**Author's Note:**

> (I CHANGED KAGEYAMA'S MOM TO KAGEYAMA'S SISTER, MIWA, WHO IS ACTUALLY CANON, SO GO BACK AND READ THE PREVIOUS PARTS!)  
> (If you want)  
> Anyways thank you all for reading my story and leaving Kudos, I really appreciate it!!

_"Tobio, what happened!?_ Your friend's mother called, and--"

"Miwa, I'm fine! My vision is just fuzzy."

"Whatever, Tobio; just sit tight. I'll come pick you up, and we'll take you to the eye doctor. See you soon."

"Yeah." I hang up.

"Well?" Shouyou sits across from me at the kitchen counter, sounding anxious. _Shouyou?_

"She's coming to take me to the eye doctor," I tell him, setting down my phone.

My vision hasn't improved, but it hasn't gotten worse, either. I try to take that as a good sign. _Tsukishima_ can hardly see without his glasses, and he plays just fine. Maybe I'll just need sports glasses. Or contacts.

Shouyou seems to be taking it worse than I am. He fidgets even more than usual, and is either bombarding me with questions or being unnervingly quiet.

"It's nothing to worry about, so quit being so quiet."

"Bakageyama! I want to go with you," he adds, before I can comment on his small range of insults.

"With me?"

"To the doctor. If your sister's okay with it..." He trails off, hopeful.

"Would your _mom_ mind?"

"I'll ask, hold on!" He gets up and darts away somewhere. The room grows quiet.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

All I hear is the ticking wall clock.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

~•°•°--------------------°•°•~

_"Tobio-chan, come on! It'll be fun~"_

_"I can't, Oikawa. I have homework to do."_

_"So mean~! You'll need glasses from all that reading you do."_

_"Speak for yourself..."_

_"My eyesight's genetic! Plus, girls like my glasses."_

_"No they don't. They think you look like a dog."_

_"A puppy, Tobio-chan - a puppy! There's a difference..!"_

_..._

_..._

_Tick. Tock._

_"Kageyama!" Shouyou's voice sounds thick and broken. "'Yama, she won't let me go with you!"_

_I turn. He stands in the hallway, unmoving. My vision isn't blurry anymore. He stares over my shoulder._

_"Kageyama, help me! I need you to help me!"_

_His mouth doesn't move when he speaks, as if there was a speaker in his chest instead of a voice box._

_The air feels thick and slow, like wading through the ocean floor. Shouyou's arms twitch and flap at his sides, as if he can't hold them still. He doesn't seem to notice. He's still looking over my shoulder._

_"Kageyama, you should wake up now," his voice says, and Shouyou finally meets my_ _eyes_ _. They aren't his - they're Oikawa's eyes._

I jerk up with a shuddering gasp, feeling a hand on my back. I whip my head around and, through the fuzziness, see Shouyou. He looks normal. I let out a breath. I'm still seated at the kitchen table. I must have fallen asleep while waiting.

"Are you okay?" Shouyou asks. I rest my head on my arms again, trying to calm my pounding heart.

"I'm fine," I say, too sharply. I can still feel his eyes on the back of my head, though his hand has since left my back, leaving it cold. "What did your mom say?"

I remember him saying he couldn't, but I'm sure that was in my dream. I shiver.

"Oh! She said she doesn't mind, as long as I don't bother you or your sister," he says, stepping around to stand more in front of me. He sounds nervous and happy at the same time, like he isn't really sure what he should be feeling.

"Okay."

"I can ask your sister when she gets here!"

"Yeah."

Silence.

"Hey... are you sure you're okay?"

I bite my tongue before I snap at him again.

"Yeah, I've just been having... weird dreams. Bad weird. Oikawa's in them, that bastard, and y..." I clear my throat. "And yeah. But I'm fine." I look at him when I finish speaking.

In our silence, I can hear Natsu's show playing softly from the livingroom. The wind plays with the chimes outside, and birds sing. Too cheerful.

Despite the fuzziness, Shouyou's still brighter than the sun. I can almost picture his massive crow's wings rising beautifully from his shoulder blades. He soars, not just in the air, but in his head. You can never really tell what he's thinking about, but you can see the gears racing.

He's begun being able to plan ahead during matches. He can figure out what an opponent is most likely to do, and has, on a few occasions, been able to counteract them. Not unlike Tsukishima, or Nishinoya.

While my mind wanders, my eyes meet his. My train of thought is suddenly gone, careened off the edge. Sometime when I was lost in my head, he'd moved closer, just enough that I can see his face clear enough.

_His eyes._

I've missed those eyes. I never thought I'd say it, but I missed them. They peer into mine, as if studying me, big and brown and _beautiful_.

_Beautiful?_

I can't seem to bring myself to move a muscle when our eyes connect. Even my breathing slows. My heartbeat, however, is faster than it was when I awoke from the nightmare.

_Why?_

The world seems like it's slowed. Like it's stopped, and only we are revolving around eachother. My stomach tenses and grows warm, and - are those... butterflies? The feeling is new and it scares me, but I can't look away.

A knocking at the front door.

Just like that, the spell shatters, and we both tear our gaze away. He steps back, face red, as we realize how close we'd gotten without realizing. I look down at the counter, sucking in deep, trembling breaths and hugging my stomach. I still can't seem to move.

Mrs. Hinata rushes in and down the hall to answer the door.

"Oh, Ms. Kageyama, come in, come in! He's just in the kitchen with Shouyou!"

My stomach drops nervously, though I don't know why. The two step into the kitchen, and Miwa rushes and hugs me, squeezing out what little breath I'd managed to gather.

"Ack - please - I'm fine--" I gasp. "Air--"

She steps back, glaring up at me. I pull in fresh air again. Her hair, as dark as mine, is styled with her bangs slicked back. She crosses her arms. The sleeves of her red flannel are rolled up, and her jeans are covered in what looks like paint marks.


End file.
